Jess Minerva
'Jess Minerva '''is the Primary Protagonist in Space Baton, and one of the main heroes. She is a girl who, according to this page, has not 'truly lived' until today. Jess uses an online messaging app known as Babble to communicate with her friends. Her Babble Username is TemporalShrimp, in reference to her interest in time-space travel as well as a pun for tempura shrimp. Jess's associated Soda element is Earth. Personality and Traits Jess's physical appearance is a young girl with short-messy black hair, and wears purple a purple jacket draped over her shirt that displays her Suit of Diamonds. She didn't have shoes prior to this page. Jess's room display a few of her many interests, such as her several posters of Prince, a few drawings on her desk, and her Capumon plushies. Jess seems to have repressed most of her old tendencies of her being a furry, which according to Toby, she was during middle school. She has shown many signs of her intense anxiety, including the extents in her thought process and preparation before going downstairs just to avoid talking to her mother. This is also supported by her comments on her formerly going to therapy and the lack of lock on her door due to 'the frequency of events such as these'. Jess is also very quick to cry, and vents (presumably) frequently to Dawn to try and calm down. In other conversations, Jess is shown to be somewhat respectful and straightforward in her speech. Etymology Jess's name derives from the name Jessie, meaning Gift in Hebrew. Alternatively, the name Jessie can also mean 'God is gracious'. The name Jess is associated with the number 5 in numerology. Her last name, Minerva, comes from the Roman Goddess of Strategy and Wisdom of the same name. Minerva is also heavily associated with crafts and music, which Jess shows a clear interest in. Relationships MOM Minerva and the other family members Jess has shown that she tends to avoid her mother in most situations due to how talkative her mom is, but also confides in her when no one else is able to give her moral support. She doesn't mention much about her father when looking at the family photo, but does state that her BRO is an edgelord and shuts her off. Toby Rivalis Toby shows to be somewhat abrasive towards Jess during Episode 1, but this could just be him not understanding the exact context of what is going on. Due to Toby sending her a present in the first place, it can be presumed that they are indeed very good friends. Dawn Feronia Dawn is the go to person for Jess to confide in whenever she is breaking down, showing that they both are very supportive of each other. It is shown during the end of Episode 3 that Dawn is incredibly stubborn when deciding on something, which causes her to seemingly abandon Jess in the moment to help her in the long run. Gallery Tryagaindunkass.png|Original name P2.png|Jess after using the Space Baton. P11.png ENGAGE!1.png|Jess ENGAGING her MOM. Anger.png P20.png jusssprite.png|Jess's Overworld sprite Trivia *Jess's name was decided by Xignis in the Discord chat, basing it off of the ''Homestuck naming scheme of a 4 letter first name, 7 letter last name. ** As well, the surname was chosen in reference to Sandman's former naming convention of selecting Roman Gods as a last name for further characterization. *Jess's Suit, Diamonds, when represented in the Tarot is shown to be the suit of Pentacles, which in itself is meant to represent realization and manifestation. **The Suit of Pentacles is also associated with the Earth element, which is her associated Soda element. Earth is also associated with the Taurus sign, which is her aligned Zodiac. **Her associated tarot suit also is given attributes that are the exact opposite of what Jess is, including being egotistical and high self-esteem. *Jess's first name in numerology is associated with the number 5, which is reflected in her birthdate of May 5th. Category:Character Category:Space Baton